


Fluorescents and hot boys

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha make's bad decisions for Clint, Nick has to pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluorescents and hot boys

“This is the weirdest debrief I have ever done” Clint stated as he stood in front of Nick’s desk “even beating out that time I walked in on you and Natasha…”

“Ok!” Nick slammed down the mission file in his hand to shut Clint up “first thing’s first. Barton, who’s bikini is that and how much do I have to pay you to burn it?”

“This?” The blond looked down at the neon green bikini over his chest and privates, with florescent yellow hearts all over it. “Tasha found it in a thrift store on our mission”

“And what part of "shoot the target from as far away as possible led to…” He waved his hands in Clint’s general direction “this” 

“Oh, this wasn’t for the mission” a sly smirk spread across the blonds face as his blue eyes scanned Nick “Tasha thought you’d like it”

“Why is my ex girlfriend dressing up my other agents for me instead of doing…whatever the hell it is she does with Melinda between scaring junior agents and plotting a mutiny?”

“Probably cuz she’s Tasha” Clint shrugged “so…you like?”

“It’s an eye sore. I can feel my brain melting at the sight of that thing it's so bright, and I won’t be surprised if I get a pile of sexual harassment charges against you in the morning”

“From who?”

“Everyone who had the displeasure of seeing your ass in that monstrosity”

“excuse me, My ass is fabulous” Clint corrected him.

“Not in that thing. No one’s ass is fabulous in that thing, not even Natasha’s ass would remain fabulous in it”

“I’m not sure, Tasha is pretty damn sexy in everything”

“Still don’t think Melinda will let you join them” Nick pointed out as he leaned back in his chair.

“That’s ok” Clint made his way around the desk and slide his way onto Nick’s lap “I have this really hot boyfriend to share a bed with”

“Oh really?”

“Definitely” Nick smirked, wrapping an arm around Clint’s waist and pulling him close. “You can share my bed with me on one condition agent”

“Anything sir”

“Take that monstrosity off ASAP and burn it”

“Bring the matches and I’ll make the fire”

“Deal” he smiled while Clint laughed, and he pulled the blind down and kissed him softly as Clint’s laughter ran past his lips and vibrated against his skin.


End file.
